


Convincing Lies

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Eggsy as Galahad, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he noticed that he might be well and truly fucked when it came to Harry Hart was on a mission together. It had been a small thing before that, just an annoying little crush. Harry was a fit, good-looking man with excellent tastes and an arse that wouldn’t quit. Eggsy had eyes and so he was a bit infatuated. It had been something he could deal with until Harry came back from the dead and they began working together for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how it happened, but I somehow became Hartwin trash. This is my first fic for this fandom but probably not my last because I am quickly falling in love with these two. They're just so sexy. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

            “So, it appears you saved the world,” Harry Hart complimented Eggsy.

            “You fuckin’ prick,” Eggsy responded, his face breaking out into a wide smile. The last thing Eggsy had been expecting when they returned to Kingsman headquarters was to find Harry there waiting for them. His head was bandaged but he was overall alive and that was good enough for Eggsy. He’d thought he’d truly lost his mentor for good.

            “Oh thank Christ,” Merlin said, walking over and shaking Harry’s hand. “Someone needs to run this fucking place.”

            “Yes, I heard about Arthur and his unfortunate accident,” Harry said, shooting Eggsy a look.

            Eggsy shrugged in response. “That self-righteous wanker ‘ad it coming.”

            ‘I quite agree with you,” Harry said, chuckling softly. “Well, now that we’ve settled our affairs, it seems we ought to get to work.”

            Eggsy straightened his glasses and smirked. “Where do we start?”

 

                                                                        ***

 

            The first time he noticed that he might be well and truly fucked when it came to Harry Hart was on a mission together. It had been a small thing before that, just an annoying little crush. Harry was a fit, good-looking man with excellent tastes and an arse that wouldn’t quit. Eggsy had eyes and so he was a bit infatuated. It had been something he could deal with until Harry came back from the dead and they began working together for real. Eggsy was the new Galahad and they were both Kingsman, peers. Sure, Harry was still technically his boss, but it felt like they were on a bit more even footing.

            They were on some rich arsehole’s yacht trying to get some intel he kept in a safe onboard. Their mark, George Wellington, had ties to gun trafficking and they needed to find his supplier. They’d managed to score a couple of invites and were mingling amongst the guests. Harry was meant to distract Wellington while Eggsy slipped downstairs to find the safe. He’d taken quite a shine to safe-cracking during his time as a Kingsman.

            “Galahad, are you almost there?” Merlin asked from his comm.

            “Bit busy, guv,” Eggsy hissed back, one number away from cracking it.

            “It’s all going a bit tits up on the main deck,” Merlin informed him. “One of the guests on board recognized Arthur. He’s in a bit of a situation.”

            ‘How bad?”

            “About a seven out of ten,” Merlin responded. “He’s holding his own for now, but he’ll probably need your help. They just called for reinforcements.”

            “Got it!” Eggsy exclaimed triumphantly as the safe swung open.

            “Good, because you’ve got three guys headed your way.”

            “Fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy said, grabbing the USB drive and slipping it into his pocket.

            He grabbed his gun and shot the three men as they came down the stairs. They all fell in a heap and Eggsy had to step on them to get up the stairs. He could hear the commotion on the deck as guests screamed and fled. His eyes immediately sought out Harry who was surrounded by thugs, holding what appeared to be a fire axe.

            It took Eggsy a moment to catch his breath. Harry was standing there in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks that hugged his body perfectly. His hair was disheveled, his chest gleaming with sweat and blood drying on his lip. In short, Harry Hart looked like pure sex and Eggsy was overcome with the desire to lick him.

            “Focus Eggsy!” Harry shouted when Eggsy stalled. He quickly was pulled out of his own head and began to fight. Between the two of them, they managed to beat back Wellington’s muscle and get onto one of the lifeboats.

            “That was somethin’ else,” Eggsy said, shaking his head in amusement.

            “Did you get it?” Harry asked as he steered the boat back towards the dock.

            “Course I did,” Eggsy said, taking the USB out of his pocket and flipping it in his hand. “I’m a Kingsman, ain’t I?”

            Harry smiled. “Even Kingsman can make mistakes.” His eyes turned sad for a moment but he quickly schooled his expression. “You did well, Eggsy.”

            “Thanks,” Eggsy said, trying not to blush under the praise.

            Well and truly fucked indeed.

 

                                                                        ***

 

            There was no one Eggsy really felt comfortable talking about his obsession with his boss to. His mates would take the piss out of him and he couldn’t exactly tell his mum about it. The only person who knew was Roxy and she had figured it out all on her own. At least she hadn’t teased him about it for which Eggsy was grateful. The last thing he needed was someone making him feel like shite about it.

            It had been a few weeks since Roxy had gotten him to confess his feelings after a few too many pints. It hadn’t really come up that often, mostly because they were both busy with missions. It wasn’t until they were on a mission at a club in Manchester that Roxy decided to bring it up. “You know everyone in here is looking at him, right?” she said before taking a sip of his drink.

            Eggsy looked out into the club and found Harry right away. She was absolutely correct and Harry was turning quite a few heads. But then he looked fucking fantastic for a man of 50. Why wouldn’t people be interested? Some men just got better looking with age, and Harry Hart, damn him, was one of them. 

            Eggsy took a large gulp of his drink to tamp down his annoyance. They were after a mark that never seemed to go home with the same kind of person, so the three of them were there to offer variety.

            “It appears she’s more into women this evening,” Harry said through the comms, making Eggsy jump in his seat in shock.

            “I’m on it,” Roxy said, sliding from her seat. She made a detour first and spoke to the man DJing before heading over to the mark.

            Harry joined Eggsy at the bar and they both sat back to watch Roxy work her magic. Eggsy was about to start chatting with Harry when the music changed and “Father Figure” by George Michael came on. Eggsy stared at Roxy accusingly, who winked at him in response. Eggsy sat there uncomfortably for the entire song, praying for George Michael to shut his stupid mouth. He couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes until the song was done. He also made a mental note to kill Roxy later.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            From what Eggsy could tell, Harry had nothing in his life except work. There didn’t seem to be any time for him to have real relationships outside of the Kingsman. Eggsy still found time for his mum, Daisy and his mates. Harry Hart didn’t seem to make time for anyone. Eggsy would test this by showing up at Harry’s house outside of work hours with the flimsiest of excuses for why he was there. If Harry saw through his ruse, he didn’t say anything.

            They fell into a sort of routine after a while. Eggsy would show up on Wednesday nights (because what the fuck happened in the Spy business on Wednesday nights?) and Harry would pop in an old movie.

            They were currently enjoying North by Northwest and it was quickly becoming one of Eggsy’s favorites. “Cary Grant was well fit, wasn’t he?” he asked, taking a handful of popcorn and munching on it happily.

            “He certainly knew how to wear a suit,” Harry agreed, glancing over at Eggsy, his disapproval of Eggsy’s eating habits clear on his face. Harry took three pieces of popcorn and fed each one into his mouth at a time. Eggsy couldn’t help being a bit transfixed as Harry licked the butter from his lips.

            Eggsy took a sip of his beer to calm his nerves and focused back on the telly. He was not going to leer at his mentor like some kind of creeper. He was going to enjoy being with Harry with no ulterior motives. Harry didn’t seem interested in anybody and that was fine. At least then Eggsy wouldn’t have to add jealousy to the ever-growing list of fucked up feelings he had for Harry Hart.

 

                                                                         ***

 

            Eggsy was jealous. He was insanely, out of his mind, jealous. It didn’t even make any sense. The woman was just a mark and Harry was just seducing her for information. Clearly it meant nothing and yet Eggsy spent the entire mission with his hands clenched into fists.

            Maria Moreno had information about where a certain terrorist was hiding out. Harry was meant to gain her trust and discover the information. Of course Maria had quickly shown interest in Harry and now they were in her hotel room. Eggsy did his best not to listen over the comms while he sat down at the hotel bar, but he couldn’t afford not to listen in case Harry needed his help.

            The noises Harry drew out of that woman had Eggsy equal parts impressed and aroused. She sounded like she was dying over and over again, screaming and crying out for Harry to fuck her harder. He must have obliged because soon she stopped talking all together and just moaned.

            Somewhere in the middle of their epic shag, Harry managed to bug her phone. After saying good night for the evening, Maria received a telephone call that informed them exactly where the terrorist was hiding out.

            Eggsy thought about that mission more often than he should have, his mind recalling it as he wanked himself raw thinking of himself underneath Harry. It was really becoming a problem considering Eggsy could barely look Harry in the eye sometimes, remembering all the filthy fantasies his mind had drudged up concerning his mentor.

            But Harry was off limits and that was fine. Eggsy had the best job in the world, he got to take care of his mum and baby sister, and he was happy. He wasn’t going to be a piece of shite and expect more. This was as good as it was going to get.

 

                                                                           ***

 

            “For fuck’s sake, Harry,” Merlin chastised him as they watched back the recording of Eggsy most recent mission. “Tell the boy how you feel.”

            “Absolutely not,” Harry said stiffly. “It would only complicate things further.”

            “You don’t think they’re already bloody complicated?” Merlin asked him, arching his eyebrow knowingly. “You two are distracting each other with all your idiotic sexual tension.”

            “You don’t think it would be worse if I actually let myself care for him?” Harry reasoned, feeling his stomach twist painfully as he watched Eggsy flirt with an arms broker.

            “You already do,” Merlin countered. “Don’t fool yourself, Harry.”

            Harry sighed and checked his watch. “Eggsy should be arriving back soon. I should debrief him.”

            “This can’t go on, Harry,” Merlin called over his shoulder.

            Harry ignored him and made his way towards his office. Eggsy was already there waiting for him and Harry felt warmth bloom in his chest as Eggsy smiled at him. It was inappropriate for him to have such feelings for Eggsy. The boy was half his age, his protégé, and Harry was essentially his boss now. Unethical didn’t even begin to describe it.

            “Hullo Harry,” Eggsy greeted warmly.

            “Hello Eggsy,” Harry responded, taking his seat. “Mission went well, I see.”

            “Yeah, I’m gettin’ pretty good at this spy thing,” Eggsy bragged with a wink.

            Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. “That you are.”

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            Eggsy had fallen asleep during Casablanca. While this wasn’t a punishable offense, it was a bit disconcerting considering that it was one of Harry’s favorites. Still, Eggsy had just returned from a two-week mission in North Korea and so Harry couldn’t fault him for being tired.

            It was astounding how much Harry had missed him in just that short amount of time. Eggsy had a tendency to take up a room with his presence and no one noticed it more than Harry, or in fact noticed it absence the way he did.

            Eggsy was slumped over with his head on the armrest of the sofa. He snored softly and made the occasional snuffling noise that Harry found endlessly endearing. Harry lifted the boy up and deposited him in the guest bedroom. He looked so young in his sleep and Harry reminded himself again of why this could not happen.

            “Good night, Eggsy,” Harry whispered, pressing the softest of kisses to Eggsy’s temple, not wanting to wake him up. Eggsy sighed happily and continued to sleep.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            The moment the bomb went off, Harry’s heart stopped. The feed from Eggsy’s glasses went dead and all they could hear was the audio of people screaming. Harry listened intently for any sign that Eggsy was still alive.

            “Galahad!” Merlin asked over the comm.

            Harry’s entire body went rigid when there was no answer, tension in his shoulders as he held his breath. “Get him out of there,” he choked out to Merlin. “Tell Lancelot to get him out of there no matter what.”

            “I’m on it, boss,” Merlin said, patching into Lancelot’s feed. “Lancelot, do you hear me?”

            “Yeah, I hear you,” Roxy said, her voice strained.

            “Were you hurt from the blast?”

            “I have a bit of shrapnel in my leg but I think I can walk,” she answered, struggling to her feet.

            “Do you have eyes on Galahad?” Merlin asked and Harry felt his hands curl into fists as he waited for her response. He’d learned after twenty years of doing this that you didn’t get close to others. This was a dangerous job and you had to be ready to lose people. How had he let himself grow so attached?

            “I have him,” Roxy answered and Harry finally let out his breath. “He’s alive, he’s just unconscious. A bit of the shrapnel went into his stomach. He’s bleeding but it looks like it didn’t hit anything major.”

            “Good girl,” Merlin said, glancing over at Harry. “Just get out of there. We have people waiting to extract you.”

            “I’m sorry we weren’t able to stop the bomb from going off,” Roxy panted out as she made her way towards the exit.

            “Don’t worry about that now,” Merlin told her. “Just get the hell out of there.”

            “We’re at the extraction point. We’ll be back at headquarters in two hours.”

            “Have them take good care of Galahad.”

            “I will,” Roxy promised.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            “This is a bit different for us, isn’t it, Harry?” Eggsy teased the moment he opened his eyes and saw Harry at his bedside. “Usually it’s you gettin’ into all the dangerous shite and I’m the one sitting by your bed.”

            Harry smiled softly and stood up. “How do you feel?” he inquired, sliding his fingers through Eggsy’s hair affectionately. The boy had been out for three days and Harry had barely left his side in that time.

            Eggsy leaned into the touch just a bit and grinned at him. “I’ll live. How’s Roxy doing?”

            “She’ll be off assignments for a week while her leg heals but she’s doing fine,” Harry informed him, sitting down gingerly on the edge of Eggsy’s bed.

            “I really cocked it up, didn’t I?” Eggsy said, looking down at his hand.

            “Oh darling boy, of course you didn’t,” Harry murmured, sliding his hand down and rubbing Eggsy’s cheekbone with his thumb. “We don’t always save the day, you know.”

            “We shoulda been faster,” Eggsy insisted. “We shoulda got there quicker.”

            “You did the best you could,” Harry argued, not about to let Eggsy take all the guilt onto his shoulders. Regret was a dangerous path to go down in their business. “The important thing is that you made it back safe. You're important to...to the Kingsman." Harry let out a small sigh at having caught his almost slip-up. "Now, you need to get some food and then some rest.”

            Eggsy nodded. “Thanks Harry.”

            “You’ll be right as rain in no time,” Harry told him gently. “Don’t you fret.”

 

                                                                        ***

 

            “Is this some kind of joke?” Harry asked Merlin as he read over the dossier on his desk detailing the latest mission. There had been a string of disappearing teenagers over the last three months and they had managed to find a common thread – a charity for homeless gay teens. The irony was so strong that Harry could hardly stomach it. Strangely though, that was not the most unsettling part of the assignment. “Eggsy and I are to attend the gala as husbands?”

            “That’s right,” Merlin said with a self-satisfied smirk. “There’s lots of gay couples that support the charity, so we thought it would be the best choice to pair you with another bloke.”

            “But why Eggsy?” Harry asked, uncomfortable with the idea of playing lovers with the boy. “No one will take us seriously.”

            “You know that’s not true, Harry,” Merlin chided him.

            “They’ll think I’m his…oh hell, what’s the word?” Harry asked in frustration.

            “Sugar Daddy?” Merlin said with a particular kind of glee.

            “Yes, that,” Harry responded, scowling at him. “We’ll look ridiculous.”

            Eggsy chose that moment to burst into Harry’s office with a stupid grin on his face. “So, we’re getting married, eh Harry?” he said, bounding forward and sitting on the edge of Harry’s desk. “Are you gonna put a ring on it?” He wiggled his fingers and gave Harry a wink.

            Merlin snorted. “I took the liberty of getting you two rings,” he informed them. “Unless you wanted to pick them out yourself, Harry.”

            Harry glared at him. “That won’t be necessary, thank you.”

            “The gala is tonight at seven-thirty. You two should go over your cover story before then.”

            Eggsy smiled as Merlin left them alone. He grabbed Harry’s tie and pulled him in close, leaving Harry no choice but to place his hands on Eggsy’s thighs to catch himself. Their breath mingled together and Eggsy smelled of chips. He clearly had gone to the chippery down the street with Roxy again. It seemed to be a favorite of theirs whenever they were both in town.

            “Alright then, important questions first,” he said softly. “When was our first kiss?”

            “Third date,” Harry said, rubbing small circles into Eggsy’s thigh with his thumb. If they were going to play then Harry was out to win. “We had dinner, I walked you home and kissed you on your front doorstep.”

            “Such a gentleman,” Eggsy teased, ghosting his lips over Harry’s. “First time we fucked?”

            Harry did a sharp intake of breath. “I hardly think that’ll come up in polite conversation.”

            “Just want to get me facts straight,” Eggsy insisted, sliding his fingers through Harry’s hair. "Being thorough."

            “Fifth date,” Harry responded, wetting his lips with his tongue. “I asked you home with me.”

            “When did you ask me to marry you?”

            “A year later on a holiday in Venice.”

            Eggsy grinned. “Sounds nice.”

            Harry slid his hand higher up on Eggsy’s thigh, his hand playfully close to Eggsy’s crotch. “It was. We’ve been married two years, no children, one dog.”

            “You’re bringin’ JB into this?” Eggsy asked in amusement.

            “The most convincing lies often have a bit of the truth in them,” Harry told him, wondering if Eggsy could hear the way his heart rate had sped up.

            “Perhaps we should snog a bit before we go,” Eggsy offered, crowding even further into Harry’s space. “After all, we want to be convincing.”

            “Perhaps we should,” Harry said, too mesmerized by the warmth of Eggsy’s skin under his hands to really think about what he was saying.

            The first press of lips against his was gentle and tentative. Eggsy seemed to be searching for something as he moved his lips against Harry’s. Harry stood up, changing the angle of the kiss, and pressing tight against Eggsy. Eggsy moaned and opened his mouth pliantly in response. Harry held Eggsy’s face in his hands as his tongue slid against the lad’s.

            “Fuckin’ hell, Harry,” Eggsy said breathlessly when he finally broke the kiss. “No wonder that bird was making such noises.”

            “What bird?” Harry asked in confusion.

            “That honeypot you did a couple o' months back,” Eggsy said, his cheeks tinted red.

            “What on Earth made you think of that?” Harry wondered, lowering his mouth the Eggsy’s jawline and kissing down it. Eggsy gasped and bared his neck to Harry’s ministrations.

            “Heard you givin’ her a good time,” Eggsy confessed, his hips bucking off the desk when Harry found a sensitive part of his neck. “Couldn’t stop thinkin’ about it, even if I wanted to.”

            “Were you jealous?” Harry inquired, feeling a thrill run through him at the very idea of it.

            “I was out of my mind just thinkin’ bout it,” Eggsy admitted, grabbing Harry and pulling him back for more kissing. Harry was happy to oblige as their mouths slotted back together and he quickly dominated Eggsy’s mouth, making the boy keen against him.

            “What do you want from me, Eggsy?” Harry asked, wanting to hear Eggsy say it.

            “You,” Eggsy gasped out. “Fuckin’ hell, Harry. I want you. Been mad about you for months.” Eggsy grabbed Harry by his lapels to keep his close.

            “You know I’m not a young man anymore, Eggsy,” Harry reasoned.

            “Don’t give me that bullshit, Harry,” Eggsy said, glowering at him. “Truth is there’s gonna be a million reasons not to do this. But I still want it so fuckin’ bad and from the way you were kissing me just now, I'm pretty sure you want it too. So don’t you even think about talkin’ us out of it.”

            Harry smiled in spite of himself and kissed Eggsy again. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            The gala ended up being a torturous evening from the very start. There hadn’t been time to itch that particular scratch before having to get ready so Harry was already frustrated by the time they arrived. It didn’t help that Eggsy had decided that they were playing a very physically affectionate couple.

            “Well hello there!” Melody Samuels, the head of the charity, greeted them at the doorway. “You must be Mr. and Mr. Harry Watson, our new donors.”

            “We are!” Eggsy cut in, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “We were so excited to be a part of your charity.”

            “That’s so sweet of you,” Ms. Samuels said, giving them a clearly fake smile. “And your donation was so generous.”

            “Well we can afford it, can’t we, darling?” Eggsy said, practically draping himself off Harry. “He takes such good care of me, I thought it was time to spread my good fortune with others.”

            “That’s…nice…” Ms. Samuels said, clearly uncomfortable with Eggsy’s performance.

            “We’re just glad to help in any way we can,” Harry cut in before Eggsy went too over the top.

            “It’s appreciated.”

            Ms. Samuels quickly left to go mingle and suck up to the other donors. Eggsy continued being very hands on when they spoke to others. If it were anyone else, Harry would be extremely annoyed, but seeing as it was Eggsy, he was merely amused. Of course it stopped being amusing when his trousers were getting uncomfortably tight.

            Harry was a professional and he had been through worse situations than the one he was currently enduring. He had the chance to slow dance with Eggsy, which had been a nice calming moment amidst everything else.

            “You know, this is fun,” Eggsy murmured, putting his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighing happily. “We should do it more often.”

            “Slow dance?” Harry asked to clarify. “We can whenever you want.”

            “No, I meant go on missions together. We make a good team.”

            “I’m afraid as Arthur I have a lot more paperwork than I used to.”

            “It’s pretty hot though, right?” Eggsy purred, pressing in closer to Harry. “Being in danger together, havin’ each other’s backs.”

            “It does have a certain appeal, yes,” Harry whispered, capturing Eggsy’s mouth and kissing him deeply.

            That turned out to be a horrible idea on Harry’s part. The moment their lips met, neither of them wanted to pull away and things escalated from there. They ended up pushing each other out of the ballroom and into an empty office. “Harry,” Eggsy panted out, grabbing at Harry’s tie and undoing it.

            “What is it, darling?” Harry asked, managing to get Eggy’s jacket off and his shirt unbuttoned.

            “Will you stop being all posh and shit?” Eggsy whined, fisting his hands in Harry’s shirt. “You’re about to fuck me up the arse.”

            “Oh Eggsy, have I taught you nothing?” Harry teased, finding the sensitive spot on Eggsy’s neck and proceeding to mark it with teeth and tongues. He felt Eggsy melt against him as the younger man keened. "Where are your manners?'

            “Come on, Harry, you can give me a lecture some other time,” Eggsy growled, grabbing his shirt and ripping it off his body, sending buttons flying.

            “You do realize we need to go back out there and finish our mission, yes?” Harry said with an exasperated sigh.

            “Sorry,” Eggsy said, looking a bit sheepish.

            Harry reached down and cupped Eggsy’s erection, rubbing through the fabric of his trousers. “Are you going to behave?” Harry inquired.

            Eggsy moaned even as his face split into a grin. “Not even a little bit,” he responded.

            “You cheeky bugger,” Harry admonished, deftly undoing Eggsy’s flies and wrapping his hand around his cock.

           “Oh fuck, Harry,” Eggsy groaned, hips bucking and pushing his cock through Harry’s fist. “You gonna be a fuckin’ tease all night?”

            Harry smiled and slipped down to his knees. He gave Eggsy a few more strokes until his cock was fully erect and leaking before wrapping his lips around it and sliding down. Eggsy made the most delicious sounds above him as Harry took him apart with his mouth.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eggsy panted out, Harry’s grip on his hips keeping Eggsy from pushing into his mouth. Harry was completely in control, just the way he liked it. Eggsy’s pleasure was at his mercy. “Harry, your fuckin’ _mouth_. God, I’m gonna cum, Harry.”

            Harry pulled off and heard Eggsy whimper above him. Harry shoved Eggsy’s trousers and pants down to his ankles and lowered his mouth to Eggsy’s balls, tonguing them before sucking each one in turns. “Let us get one thing straight, Eggsy,” Harry said, flipping Eggsy around so he was pressed up against the wall. “You do not come until I say you can.” With that, Harry spread the younger man’s cheeks and began lapping at his hole. Eggsy wiggled against him and moaned.

            “Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy said breathlessly. “I had no idea you was so fuckin’ filthy.”

            “There are a great number of things you’ll learn about me, Eggsy,” Harry informed him, pointing his tongue and slipping it past the ring of muscles. Above him, Eggsy let out a loud moan and tossed his head back. Harry continued working Eggsy open with his tongue until he was satisfied. Once Eggsy was wet and loose, Harry stood up and fished a tube of lubricant out of his pocket. He coated his fingers and slipped two of them into Eggsy’s eager hole. He purposefully stayed away from Eggsy’s prostate in order to keep him from going off too soon. His lips found that sensitive spot on his neck again and sucked it, watching Eggsy’s claw at the wall as he mewled and begged.

            “Harry, Harry, fuck!” Eggsy cried out, riding Harry’s fingers greedily. “I’m ready, Harry, _please!”_

            Harry took pity on the younger man and undid his trousers to release his cock. “Seeing as I have a copy of your medical records as well as my own and we’re both healthy, I hope you won’t mind me going bareback.”

            Eggsy choked out a laugh. “Fuckin’ hell, Harry, those are some words I thought I’d never hear you say.”

            Harry smiled and teased the tip of his cock against Eggsy’s hole. “I assure you that I am full of surprises.”

            Eggsy shivered and dropped his head against the wall. “Fuck, Harry, yes. I want it to be just us.”

            “It will be,” Harry murmured, sliding his cock inside Eggsy’s willing body inch by torturous inch until he bottomed out. They groaned in unison as Harry set the pace, thrusting into Eggy’s tight body. It took a few experimental thrusts before he found the right angle to make Eggsy cry out in ecstasy.

            “Oh fuck!”

            “Quite my darling,” Harry cooed, putting his hand over Eggsy’s mouth. “We don’t want to be discovered, now do we?”

            Eggsy whimpered and dropped his head back onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry turned his head and their eyes met as Eggsy opened his mouth and began sucking on two of Harry’s fingers.

            “Hmm, I’ll have to get you on your knees as soon as possible,” Harry groaned out, fucking into Eggsy harder. “Such a good boy, Eggsy.”

            Harry reached down and wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s aching prick. It only took a few strokes before Eggsy was coming, screaming out around Harry’s fingers. “Shh, shh, I’ve got you, my dear boy,” Harry whispered, continuing to stroke Eggsy until he was spent, his come over the wall and Harry’s hand.

            Harry used the handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his hand and then gripped Eggy’s hips, chasing his own release. It came swiftly as he pounded into his lover, finally burying himself deep inside as his cock pulsed its completion. When he turned Eggsy’s face and kissed him softly, the younger man still looked blissful from his orgasm.

            “How are you, love?” Harry asked quietly, sliding his cock out slowly and helping Eggsy get dressed again.

            “I’m great,” Eggsy told him, grinning widely. “Fuckin’ hell, Harry, you know how to show a bloke a good time.”

            Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy again. “There’s plenty more I can show you,” he said suggestively.

            Eggsy leaned into him. “Lookin’ forward to it. But for now we’ve got work to do.”

            Harry straightened Eggy’s tie and gave him one final kiss. “Ready when you are, love.”


End file.
